Summer Rain
by Just Ressa
Summary: Just a quick one shot about my favorite Criminal Minds Couple! Please read and review! Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Criminal Minds Songs used: Summer Rain-Matthew Morrison, Summer Rain-Carl Thomas, Endless Summer Nights-Richard Marx


The sun setting over the horizon brought the night on swiftly. Derek Morgan stood on his porch, relishing in the cool night breeze playing havoc on his sweat-drenched skin. Working out relieved a lot of his tension, and lately that's all he seemed to have. Between the back-to-back cases and the personal demons playing around in his head, he seemed to have a need to work out 24/7. The only other thing that calmed his mind was his Baby Girl.

Garcia had an effect on him that no one else could touch. His mind wandered to the low cut dresses she wore to the office, the way she click-clacked her heels when she walked and how his name seemed to sound like silk coming from her mouth. Best friend or no best friend, Garcia was becoming his real life fantasy girl.

A slow smile played across his lips as he heard the chorus from Richard Marx's "Endless Summer Nights" play quietly in the distance. A couple from the down the street stood in the middle of their yard and danced in sync, their hands delicately caressing the smalls of each other's back as they swayed to the music. For a moment, Derek just watched them in awe, wondering if that could ever be him and Garcia. He involuntarily moved to the music, humming along to second stanza. His memory replayed the lyrics…

_ "Do you remember all the nights we spent in silence?_

_ Every single breath you took was mine._

_ We can have it all again,_

_ Say that you'll be with me when the sun brings your heart to mine…"_

His mind replayed all the nights he and Garcia sat on her sofa or his, watching movies, play fighting, or snuggling sound asleep. Flirting at work had always been fun and harmless. So when did he start to change? He once told her she was his "God given solace". If ever a statement was true. She could bring him back to life even after the worst cases killed him. She was the air he breathed. Trouble was he wasn't the only one that seemed to realize just how special, vivacious and sexy she was.

Garcia stood facing her bedroom window and watched the rain fall. She loved the smell of fresh rain falling in the summer evening. It was refreshing and relaxing and…sexy. Rain in the evening always made her think of love and romance. Kissing, hugging, touching…and there was only one man to do that with. Unfortunately, Garcia didn't think that she was on Derek's mind and much as he was on hers. Sure, they hung out and had flirty banter at work, but that's what best friends do, right? And she was hardly his type. She saw the cocoa goddesses he usually went for. And Garcia didn't know if she'd fit this particular profile.

But that didn't stop her from dreaming. Like now, watching the rain fall gracefully in her front courtyard, she could hear her living room stereo softly strum out the melody of "Summer Rain" by Glee's own Matthew Morrison. Humming along she could hear him sing:

_ "Nothin' better than givin' this all to you,_

_ And the weather's only adding to the mood,_

_ See the winds blowin', fire's growin' both of us soakin' wet,_

_ But let's stay, yeah. Let's get carried away._

_ Your eyes are beggin' me to touch you there,_

_ Could be a thousand people watchin' but we don't care…"_

Garcia had had enough. If anything she was a woman of action. And best friend or not, she was going to tell the man that she loved that she really loved him.

Derek stood and watched the rain fall lightly but steadily. His body now aching from his earlier workout, and he debated going in and hopping in the shower before heading to bed. For some odd reason, his feet wouldn't move. It was as if a force was keeping him there, rooted to the porch, content to watch the dancing couple. He leaned lazily against the railing, listening to the new song now playing as they playfully danced and chased each other around the yard. Chords from Carl Thomas' "Summer Rain" whispered in his ears and tugged at his heart strings…

_ "Summer rain_

_ Whispers me to sleep and wakes me up again,_

_ Sometimes I swear I hear her call my name…"_

Suddenly the sound of his name could be heard over the soft melodies of the song.

"Derek!"

He looked up, the outline of his Baby Girl hazy in the misty rain.

"Garcia?" Derek started walking down his porch steps. "Baby Girl, what are you doing here? You're going to get soaked!"

Garcia starting walking up his walkway at a sprint, and met him in the middle of the side walk.

"I came to see, to tell you…" she stammered. Funny, she thought, I had a lot more confidence driving over here than now…

"Tell me what?" he said, moving closer to her.

"Tell you that I love you." There, she said it.

"I already knew that, silly girl", he replied.

Garcia shook her head. "No. I mean, I really love you. Derek, you're the only one for me."

That's all Derek Morgan needed to hear. As soon as the words were out of Garcia's mouth, his lips captured hers, soft and dampened by the rain. A soft moan escaped both of them and Derek deepened the kiss, letting his tongue play havoc with hers. Garcia gently broke the kiss and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too, Baby Girl. Always have, always will."

Garcia turned her head slightly toward to sound of R&amp;B melody playing.

_ "To wash away the pain,_

_ My summer rain…"_

"So what now, Chocolate Drop?"

Derek looked at Garcia with deep desire. "Well", he said, "I was just going in to shower from a work out."

"That sounds dangerous," Garcia said. "Perhaps you need someone to cover you?"

Garcia sauntered up his porch steps and through the open door. Derek growled with desire.

"Not if I cover you first!" he called, and gently closed the door behind him while he opened a door to a love beyond all measures.

From then on, a good summer night rain got them so excited…


End file.
